


can’t get enough

by secularlove



Series: One Shots (Explicit) [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, boxer villanelle, boxing au, eve co-owns a gym, they switch, this wants to be a boxing au so bad but it's just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secularlove/pseuds/secularlove
Summary: Villanelle shook her head and threw a harder punch to Eve's left pad. “You're fine, just keep your hands steady,” she instructed, and then threw a series of hits to the pads along with a kick, which made Eve stumble back a bit. “Sorry,” Villanelle mumbled, and decided to give Eve a break and started to un-velcro her boxing gloves.ORVillanelle is a boxer, Eve co-owns a gym, smut ensues.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: One Shots (Explicit) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	can’t get enough

**Author's Note:**

> i need holy water

Eve wasn't really the one to do things outside of her comfort zone. She lived alone, and ran with her father one of the best gyms in London, with a very good staff; men and women. She always ran her father's errands when she had a free time from her actual job, because she’s a journalist; including bringing him his mail. She never minded doing things for him, he was getting older and she had to be there for him and also because she loved to please him. She always had a gut feeling that he was never really impressed with her. She was one of those people who were never interested in sports. She settled on going to school with a journalism major, years ago, much to his displeasure. Unfortunately to her father, Eve was a simple woman. She didn't like violence, and she was very much the typical non-sporty person. She loved wearing  suits with pencil skirts , rocked dresses, loved her turtlenecks and let her curly hair fall down her back most of the time. To make matters worse (for her father), Eve was a raging bisexual. She wasn't quite sure whether her father was happy or angry about it, but he seemed to just ignore it, just like he ignores her sometimes. But she did not care, she was a grown-up woman and she just did her thing...

* * *

She had walked into the gym on an average Thursday after her work day had ended, she had a stack of papers in her hands that she would be dropping off to her father, or most likely his secretary, since he most of the time was too busy with one of his boxers to talk to Eve. She started to scope out the room, when her eyes landed on her father, and his current client. She swallowed thickly at the tall, blonde, toned woman, who was dressed in shorts and a sports bra; hair tied back, in a bun. Her face was beat red, as she hit the pads on Eve's father's hands. Sweat was dripping from her skin and down her strong arms. Eve thought that she was starting to have difficulties focusing on what she came here to do.

Eve didn't dare miss the opportunity to walk over to try and catch the blonde's attention, so she walked over to her father. She walked over to them and then slowly cut in with her father. “Hey. I've got some mail for you,” she informed, and held it out.

Her father turned to her and raised his eyebrows, setting his hands down. “Alright?” He said skeptically and snatched the mail from her. There must have been something important in there, so he threw the pads on his hands on the ground and stormed off to his office, leaving the taller girl staring at Eve.

“You must be Eve, I'm Villanelle,” she said, accent so thick it’s like syrup in her mouth she held out her hand after wiping off her forehead with the towel, and gulping water from her bottle. Eve was intrigued by the accent.  _ She must be Russian maybe Ukrainian? _ She guessed. 

Eve nodded her head. “Yes, I am. Mr. Park's daughter,” she informed, and pointed after her father, who was gone. “I come here to help him sometimes.”

“Do you know how to hold those things?” Villanelle asked and picked up the boxing pads and handed them to Eve.

Eve's eyes widened when she was asked to put the pads on and help the blonde finish exercising. She was not dressed for this, hell she’s still in her work clothes. And to be fair, she was a bit terrified, because when she saw Villanelle hitting her father's hands, it seemed like the woman had quite an arm. So, she shakily held them up for Villanelle. She noticed Villanelle's tongue flicking out between her lips and then looked up at Eve, noting Eve's shaky, skinny arms. “Yeah, heard you don't do this,” she informed and sent a more gentle hit to Eve's right pad, making Eve smile.

“You're right. Never been my thing.” Eve murmured, and tried to hold her hands more steady.

Villanelle shook her head and threw a harder punch to Eve's left pad. “You're fine, just keep your hands steady,” she instructed, and then threw a series of hits to the pads along with a kick, which made Eve stumble back a bit. “ _ Sorry _ ,” Villanelle mumbled, and decided to give Eve a break and started to un-velcro her boxing gloves. She waved Eve over to the bench near her locker, making Eve's face brighten up at the sound of Villanelle wanting to still be around her even though she knew that boxing exercise was a failure.  _ Damn I really should start working out _ , she thought to herself.

Eve slowly sat down on the bench, crossing her legs since she was still in a pencil skirt. She looked up at Villanelle, seeing her throw on a t-shirt over her sports bra, and then throw her gym bag over her shoulder, before sitting down next to Eve; a water bottle in her hand. “I've heard a lot about you, Eve.” she informed, her accent never failing to make Eve’s body react in the slightest ways. She smiled for the first time so that Eve could see her perfectly sculpted teeth.

Eve gave her a small smile at the mention of her being talked about, obviously from her father. “Really?” She asked.

Villanelle nodded her head. “Yeah, and I'd love to get to know more about you,” she declared and scooted closer to Eve. “Wanna come back to mine for dinner?” She asked.

Eve loved that Villanelle was so bold and straight forward. She would much rather have someone straight-up ask her out, rather than jump around the question. Plus, Villanelle was very attractive, so she nodded her head. “Yeah, of course,” she decided.

Villanelle grinned. “Can I have a pen?” She asked, watching as Eve pulled out a black gel pen, and handed it to her. She accepted it, then grabbed Eve's hand and wrote down her number and her address. “Be there around like, seven,” she advised, and handed her pen back. “You should keep your hair down when you come later.” and with that she was gone, leaving Eve deep in thought. Thinking about how fast the blonde woman got her into coming to her place, they didn’t even talk that much.  _ What is her deal? _ She muttered to herself.

* * *

Eve had stayed in the same blazer and pencil skirt throughout the day, although she did write down Villanelle's address and then washed it off her hand. She readjusted her makeup, kept her hair down just as she was asked to and when it was around six thirty, she packed herself in her car, and then started to drive to Villanelle's. She had asked her father if he needed any help, but as usual, he didn't care in the slightest bit, all he cared about was himself. She was starting to get nervous about going to Villanelle's house, because it seemed to her that Villanelle wanted a lot more than just dinner. Eve would be more than okay if the dinner took a different turn.

When Eve arrived at the surprisingly big apartment complex, she walked up to Villanelle's door and rang the bell. After a few minutes, she heard feet pattering against the floor. “I'm coming!” Villanelle called out, and opened the door, revealing her in a luxurious silky dark blue robe.  _ She’s rich too? _

__ “Hi, come in. Sorry, I didn't make anything, I’m  _ exhausted _ . I ordered a pizza though, hope you’re alright with that” she informed, and led Eve inside, to the kitchen. “It’s fine. Who doesn’t love pizza?” The brunette chuckled. Villanelle sat down at the table and crossed her legs (much to Eve's displeasure) and took a slice from the box between them. The blonde watched her, a gleam in her eyes. "Your hair is... _amazing_ " she finally said. All Eve could do was blush and smile, feeling slightly hot at being watched by the blonde. Being close to Villanelle, Eve noticed her intoxicating perfume, she wanted to ask her about it but decided against it... She was sexy in just a robe, and possibly even sexier than earlier. She accepted one slice but ate it very slowly, and only nibbled at it. She finished off one slice by the time Villanelle was on her third. “So what do you wanna do?” Eve asked quietly, her cheeks still slightly red.

Villanelle smirked and set down the crust from her last piece. “ _You_ ,” she declared, before cleaning up the box of pizza from the table and moving it to the fridge. She went over to Eve again, her smell filling Eve's nostrils, she looked down at her. “Is that okay?” She asked.

Eve wanted to say something but she found herself completely absorbed by this woman all she could do was nod _quickly_. She stood up out of her chair. “I-I wasn't expecting that. But  _ yes _ ,” she assured, voice going an octave higher when she said  yes .

Villanelle smirked again, and took Eve’s hand in her own, before leading her back to her bedroom. She wiggled out of her silky robe to reveal that no, she wasn't wearing anything under that, not even panties. That only got Eve hotter. She laid back on the king size bed after taking off her skirt, her blazer and shirt; throwing them on the floor with her heels. She looked up, Villanelle was digging through her closet now and no longer towering over her.

“What are you doing?” Eve asked curiously.

“Getting something,” Villanelle informed, and came back with a box in her hand. She set it down on the bed and opened the lid, revealing several different toys, lubes, and vibrators. She looked down at Eve's wide eyes and leaned down to kiss her. “Is this alright?” She asked, as she slid her hands down Eve’s back and unclasped her bra, and then threw it with her other clothes, sliding down her panties as well. “You look so  _ beautiful _ , Eve.” she praised, before climbing on top of a slightly overwhelmed by all the toys Eve, even though the brunette’s darkened eyes were telling her otherwise. She gave her a reassuring smile, before pressing their lips together and gently started to grind their hips together, finding that it wasn't quite enough for Villanelle. She sat up again and pulled Eve's legs apart, before wiggling in between them so her clit was directly pushed against Eve's. She began to gently rock against her, hearing several moans fall from Eve's lips as she went faster, holding onto Eve's knee for leverage.

Not wanting Eve to climax from simple tribbing, she pulled away after about a minute, and then sank down in front of her pink pussy. Villanelle smirked and looked up at Eve, who's eyes were closed; trying to push back into Villanelle. She pressed her fingers in a V against Eve's pussy lips to spread them apart to have a more clear view of Eve's pulsing clit. She gently pressed her lips against Eve's clit, before skillfully working her tongue around her cunt. She pushed her tongue into Eve's warm pussy and started to wiggle it around, and then started fucking her with it.

“Oh fuck, Villanelle!” Eve moaned, and set her feet against Villanelle's back, as she tangled her fingers in her slightly wet hair. “I'm gonna...” She panted, throwing her head to the side, before arching her back and climaxing.

Villanelle smirked and slowly pulled out her tongue; a long stand of Eve's come still attached to the tip of her tongue. It broke apart, making Villanelle giggle, before she licked all over her mouth. She rubbed her middle and ring finger against Eve's clit, before slipping them into her, humming. “So tight, baby, so warm,” she praised and kissed the inside of Eve's thigh, before she started to curl her fingers and move them roughly in and out; moving them up and down as well to press against her relentlessly.

“Ah!” Eve shouted, feeling really sensitive since she just came, but made no move to get away.

Villanelle licked her lips and then let her tongue flick back out on Eve's clit. She quickly sucked on her two fingers on her other hand, before wiggling them into Eve's puckered little arse, and started to move them at the same pace as her other two fingers that were stuffed in her warm cunt.

After a few more thrusts, Eve was coming again, and a lot harder this time. Villanelle retracted her fingers; then only being replaced by Eve's, rubbing her own clit to draw out her orgasm longer. The blonde then sat up, going over to her box of toys. “I just wanna keep fucking you,” she said in a low voice, and grabbed her strap-on.

Eve whimpered a bit, since she was still incredibly sensitive, but just decided to let Villanelle do as she pleased, because even if she was sensitive, she still liked it, and she wanted to please Villanelle by doing whatever she wanted her to do.

Villanelle fixed the straps on her hips, before grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking up the silicone cock. She moved back over to Eve and pinched her nipple teasingly. “Wanna keep you on your back, baby,” she purred, and ran her hand down Eve's hair and her neck, " _ Amazing _ hair." She murmured to herself. 

Villanelle grabbed a hold of her fake-cock, before pressing the slick tip to Eve's pretty cunt, and slowly started to push it all the way in, until it completely disappeared inside of her. She moaned at the sight of not only Eve's pussy stretching out for her, but Eve's complete blissed out face and her quiet curses.

“You take my cock so good, baby,” she praised, before resting her hands on Eve's thighs and started to rut her hips into Eve, moaning herself. She got a certain pleasure from fucking someone, especially someone like Eve.  _ She's different _ she thought to herself. 

Eve only groaned in response, and spread her legs a bit wider, since the silicone cock wasn't anything small or anything she was too used to. Her moans grew louder when Villanelle started to move faster; feeling her nails dig into her knees.

After a few more moments of relentless thrusting, Eve was approaching her orgasm, and to her surprise, it was far too quickly. She gasped as she came; Villanelle pulled out so she could watch her expression. She grinned and dropped down to kiss the brunette rubbing her own cunt as she did so. “So good for me, baby,” she praised, not bothering to wipe off her face that was covered in Eve's come from earlier.

After cooling down a little, Eve let out a breath and then sat up, looking up at Villanelle hungrily, eyes darker than before. She started to undo the straps of Villanelle's strap-on, and then pulled it off and threw it on the other side of the bed. “Let me get you off,” she commanded, running her hands up and down Villanelle's toned abs.

Villanelle moaned at this. “yes baby,” she panted. 

Eve nodded her head and settled between Villanelle's legs; her clit brushing against the sheets and making her shiver. She was still incredibly sensitive, and even the slightest touch was almost aching; she was so raw. She ran her hand up and down Villanelle's thighs; with firm hands, before she slowly sank down; her nose burying into Villanelle's small bush, as she started to lap her tongue against Villanelle's already wet cunt. “You taste so good too,” she murmured huskily and continued to rub Villanelle's thighs as she licked up all Villanelle's pussy juices; digging her tongue inside of her to try and get more, which she successfully found.

“More, Eve,” she breathed, pushing her hips into Eve's face a bit more roughly.

Eve obeyed, as she pulled away from Villanelle's leaking cunt, and then grabbed the vibrator that Villanelle handed to her. “I want you so wet.” She declared, finding a new confidence with her words after hearing Villanelle say things around her that Eve used to be too nervous to say. She grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a good bit of it onto Villanelle's pussy, soaking it with the heavy liquid. She then covered the vibrator with lube as well, before nuzzling it into Villanelle's slick cunt; the toy slipping in with ease. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” Eve purred, and flicked the vibrator on low, hearing the muffling buzzing noises litter the room through inside of Villanelle.

Villanelle rolled her head to the side and buried it into the pillow. 

Eve flicked the switch up on the vibrator, before she started moving it in and out easily; the lube proving to be very easy. The noises that were coming from Villanelle's pussy with the amount of lube stuffed in her was high obscene, but it just made Eve move the toy faster.

“Yes, more Eve,” Villanelle breathed into the pillow. Eve obliged again.

“Ah!” Villanelle screamed out and reached a hand to touch the brunette’s wild hair, she took a fistful and pulled, Eve’s hair is apparently her new weakness and having Eve pleasure her was driving her mad and already so close. “Eve...” She panted, squeezing her eyes shut. Her whole body shivered as she let out a loud moan as she came. 

Eve smiled and fucked her through her intense orgasm, before pulling the toy out, shutting off the vibrator. She set the toy down in the box, before running her hands up Villanelle's toned abs and arms, she’s growing very fond of her muscular shape;  _ god bless boxing _ she mused.

"God I can’t get enough of you." the brunette whispered, overwhelmed by all what just happened.

She laid down on top of her, before pressing their lips together. She sat up on Villanelle's hips, before taking her hands and moving them down to her hips; wanting Villanelle's hands on her all the time.

“You were so good, Eve, so good,” Villanelle praised as she looked up at her.

Eve smiled and moved her hands to Villanelle's perky breasts and started to massage them. She leaned down and bit down on her hard nipple very gently. 

Eventually, they had both calmed down, and Villanelle got up to take all the toys to the bathroom. She washed them off, before putting them back into the closet. She walked over to the bed and wrapped her arms around Eve, throwing her leg over her waist. 

“You're gonna stay  _ right _ ?” She asked.

Eve wasn't the one to stay for the night but she found herself nodding her head just like earlier. “Yeah, I will,” she promised, keeping her eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
